


DreamSMP Minifics

by lemongrsnpeach



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemongrsnpeach/pseuds/lemongrsnpeach
Summary: A collection of my mini-fics, however short.A put a lot of time and effort into these fics, so I'd really appreciate any feedback people have.REMEMBER ALL CHARACTERS PORTRAYED ARE THE DREAMSMP CHARACTERS, NOT THE CONTENT CREATORS.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Kudos: 17





	DreamSMP Minifics

ItsFundy was slain by Sapnap.

1 life remaining. That's not so difficult, right?

"Fundy! Oh my God!" Tubbo screamed  
"Fundy! You only have one life left now?! What the fuck were you thinking? What the hell did you do?" Tommy demanded, panting heavily.

So. Many. Voices.

Fundy closed his eyes. Think. What happened. Why did he kill you? Something must have happened.

"Dream…?" The teen murmured, his voice shaking. The man turned and stood face to face with the enemy...with his ex-fiánce.  
"You don't have to do this. We could've lived in my home town, in L'Manberg. We could've lived together. In harmony." Fundy reached out a paw, taking Dream's hand. "It doesn't have to end like this. There's other ways-!"  
"I have the discs Fundy," Dream growled darkly, his mask ever happy as usual. "I don't need a happy ending now I have. The fucking. Discs."

Fundy flinched at the words as the green man spat them towards the fox hybrid. He let his eyes fall from the black ones that stared into his soul, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "If that's how you think…" The fox muttered quietly.

"I couldn't love you Fundy…" Dream admittedly, his voice turning soft. "Too many people lose their loved ones to war, and I couldn't-!" He sighed, slipping his mask off his face, the pale skin already stained with tears. "And I couldn't bear to lose you…"

The teenager looked up wide-eyed as the dirtied white mask was pushed into his hand.

"Run, Fundy…" Dream muttered, his heart pounding against its bone restraints.  
"Run with me." Fundy insisted, taking his paw from Dream's gentle hand and backing up, gesturing around the pair. "DreamSMP doesn't have to be under your control anymore. There's President Tubbo for L'Manberg and my dad - King Eret - for the SMP!"

Dream shook his head sadly, "You know I can't run, not anymore. I'm in too deep. Techno-"  
"Will understand eventually. Please…" The fox boy pleaded, looking back at the mask in his hand.

"Get away from him!" A voice shouted, footsteps hard against the wooden path. Sword met axe, and Dream's mask fell to the floor as Fundy stared at the Texan who dared to try and take a life from him.

"Sapnap! He's just trying to talk-!"  
"You don't have to lie for him Dreamy...I've got you." The texan insisted, his eyes never moving from Fundy's.

Fundy pushed hard against his blade, pushing Sapnap's hatchet away from him. He barely heard the crunch beneath his feet, as a chunk of white mask came loose from it's whole.

As the boys continued their assault against each other, Dream scrambled to his mask. The broken pieces. He slipped it over his face again, his wall of emotions returning.

Fundy was fighting a losing battle. He knew that. He gave up fighting. He dropped his weapon and ran towards Dream, a silent plead for help on his face.

"Run back home to your pitiful country Fox." Fundy gasped for air as he stared into one of Dream's eyes, exposed by the mask. His face smirked, but he longed to rush forward and hold the teen in his arms until he died. He longed to tell him 'I love you.'

Blood ran down the hybrid's back, before he collapsed, Sapnap's axe buried deep in the soft fur.

"I got too close to Dream." Fundy mumbled. "My invis wore off, Sapnap saw me. I tried to fight back but-" He turned his back to the duo and shrugged off his jacket. A long scar down his back, that no amount of fur could cover. "He had an axe, I only had a sword. I just fought as hard as I could."

The two boys nodded in understanding, guiding him to a seat before they wandered off, leaving Fundy to stare at the ground, thinking only of 'What if?'


End file.
